Karasu Kara no Kaidan (Ghost Story From The Crow)
by Kiseki Arvel
Summary: Saat langit memerah, pergilah ke belakang sekolah seorang diri tanpa dilihat dan berdirilah di bawah satu-satunya pohon yang ada di sana dengan menghadap ke arah selatan. Pejamkan matamu dan katupkan kedua tanganmu lalu berbisiklah dengan pelan.'Aku ingin dengar cerita darimu.' Dan Karasu akan datang menceritakan hal mengerikan padamu. Chap6: 7 Keanehan Shizen Part 1 (trio kapten)
1. Yang Terakhir Pulang

Disclaimer © Furudate Haruichi

Disarankan membaca di ruangan gelap dan seorang diri atau saat petang hari

* * *

 **Karasu Kara no Kaidan**

 **(Ghost Story From The Crow)**

 _Saat sore menjelang dan langit memerah, pergilah ke belakang sekolah seorang diri tanpa dilihat oleh siapapun dan berdirilah di bawah satu-satunya pohon yang ada di sana dengan menghadap ke arah selatan. Pejamkan matamu dan katupkan kedua tanganmu lalu berbisiklah dengan pelan._

' _Aku ingin dengar cerita darimu.' Bisikkan kalimat itu sebanyak 4 kali tanpa sedikitpun membuka mata. Bila kau berhasil, angin akan berhembus pelan dari arah belakangmu dan kau akan mendengar suara kepakkan sayap. Tanpa membuka matapun kau akan tahu bahwa seseorang hadir di belakangmu._

" _Cerita apa?" tanyanya. Pada saat itu, kau membuka matamu dan berbalik. Di depanmu, nampak sosok layaknya manusia, ia lebih pendek atau sama tingginya denganmu dan bisa juga lebih tinggi darimu. Ia memakai jubah hitam dengan bulu-bulu hitam mengalungi bagian lehernya, wajahnya ditutupi oleh topeng gagak hitam dengan paruh yang panjang dan kerudung hitam._

" _Hnnnn… sudah cukup lama ya tidak ada yang datang kemari. Kau pasti cukup berani atau cukup bodoh hingga ingin mendengar cerita dariku," katanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Maa… aku punya satu cerita bagus. Sebagai gantinya apa kau bawa sesuatu untukku?"_

 _Kau mengangguk dan mulai merogoh sakumu lalu mengeluarkan sekantung daun teh kering. Saat kau menghadapnya, ia sudah tepat berada di depanmu, menatapmu dari balik topengnya dan membuat napasmu putus sementara waktu. Ia kemudian mengambil daun the kering tersebut lalu ia kembali menjauhi tubuhmu agar kau bisa bernapas lega._

" _Jangan mati dulu. Ceritaku belum di mulai," katanya menggoyang-goyangkan kantung tersebut di dekat telinganya. "Ini belum cukup. Tapi, karena kau adalah orang pertama bukan yang terakhir dari sekian lamanya, akan kuberi kau kemurahan hati. Tentu saja bila kau tidak mati setelah mendengar ceritaku. Ufufufufu…"_

 _Aku menyebutnya..._

 **Yang Terakhir Pulang**

Para anggota tim Karasuno berlatih keras pada hari itu meskipun langit sudah gelap untuk menghadapi penyelisihan pertama Inter-High. Bola-bola voli berceceran di mana-mana, suara pukulan bola dan gesekan bola di lantai juga dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Teriakan demi teriakan penyemangat para pemain serta suara omelan pelatih Ukai berbaur menjadi satu.

"Yosh! Latihan selesai pada hari ini. Kalian pulang dan istirahatlah. Jangan lupa pendinginan lalu bereskan semuanya!" kata Pelatih Ukai.

"TERIMA KASIH ATAS LATIHANNYA!" teriak semuanya membungkuk pada Ukai lalu mulai melakukan pendinginan dipimpin oleh Sawamura.

 _8_

Hitung mereka secara bergantian sampai akhir. Ketika selesai, seluruh anggota voli Karasuno minus Kyoko yang sudah pulang duluan berkumpul di ruang klub untuk beristirahat, minum, dan mengemasi barang-barang mereka sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali si pendek berambut orange and sang raja.

"Kami akan latihan sebentar lagi," kata Hinata dan Kageyama berdiri menghadap Sawamura.

"Eh? Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian istirahat?" tanya Sawamura menatap dua junior pembuat masalah ini sejak awal masuknya mereka.

"Oh iya, kalian berdua sering latihan sampai larut ya," kata Tanaka kepada Hinata dan Kageyama. Duo aneh tersebut berbalik menghadap Tanaka.

"Iya. Tapi tidak selalu larut sih," kata Kageyama bingung.

"Wah, anak kelas satu hebat ya!" ucapnya lagi nampaknya terkejut sekaligus kagum.

"Tentu saja, mereka kan belum tahu," kata Ennoshita tanpa menghentikan kegiatan membereskan tasnya.

"Wuooh!? Tentang apa?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Oh! Tentang itu ya!" kata Nishinoya mendadak ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan tersebut.

"Ayolah… jangan membahas tentang itu…" kata Asahi mendadak lemas dan gemeteran dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Tentang orang yang pulang terakhir," jawab Sugawara.

"Kumohon jangan dilanjutkan!" pantang Asahi semakin memucat apalagi yang akan bercerita adalah Sugawara.

"Ini salah satu cerita sekolah kita sih. Kadangkala kita sering menyebut 'yang terakhir pulang matikan lampu atau yang terakhir pulang bereskan semua' betul?" lanjut Sugawara. Kageyama dan Hinata mendadak tegang karena mereka sudah tahu ke mana arah jalan cerita ini apalagi kalau Sugawara sudah memasang wajah yang penuh maksud seperti itu. "Suatu saat kau akan dengar…"

"HUAAAAAA!" teriak Asahi keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa tasnya dan terus berteriak sampai suaranya tidak kedengaran lagi.

"Saat kau mendengar apa?" tanya Tsukishima. Ternyata meskipun terlihat tidak peduli karena sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, ia mendengarkan juga.

"Ahahah, mungkin lain waktu," kata Sugawara tertawa pahit tidak enak setelah kelakukan Asahi yang bagaikan anak TK.

Meskipun telah mendengar cerita yang sedemikian, duo kelas 1 tersebut tetap menjalankan latihannya meskipun Hinata nampak sudah sangat ketakutan dengan berjalannya waktu. Jarum menunjukan sudah pukul 9 malam. Bapak penjaga sekolah juga sudah akan menutup sekolahan sehingga mereka diminta untuk selesai.

"Aku akan pulang duluan," kata Kageyama mengambil tasnya yang ada di sana bersama mereka karena ruang klub sudah dikunci oleh Sawamura.

"Tunggu, Kageyama! Jangan tinggalin sendirian donk!" teriak Hinata ketakutan dan buru-buru membereskan bola-bola voli yang berceceran.

"Jangan bilang kau masih takut?" tanya Kageyama setengah mengejeknya. Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu dan marah. Ia tidak suka diremehkan tapi ia paling benci lagi kalau berurusan dengan mahluk gaib.

Kageyama sudah membawa tasnya dan berjalan keluar pintu sebelum berbalik, "Yang terakhir pulang matikan lampu dan tutup pintu!" katanya lalu pergi dari sana secepat kilat meninggalkan Hinata membuat pasangan duonya secepat kilat membereskan semuanya sambil berteriak-teriak untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya, membawa tasnya, mematikan lampu lalu berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Tanpa menutup pintu gym.

Keesokan harinya, Tim Karasuno kembali berlatih dengan keras.

"Oy, Shouyou," panggil Nishinoya. "Kudengar kau yang terakhir pulang kemarin. Bagaimana? Bertemu sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Nishinoya antusias.

"Noya-san! Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi! Lagipula itu salah Kageyama yang main kabur seenaknya saja!" kata Hinata menatap tajam ke arah Kageyama yang sedang melakukan latihan servisnya dan tidak peduli.

"Maa, meskipun begitu kau tidak lupa untuk membereskan semuanya," kata Sugawara.

"Lampu dimatikan dan pintu gym ditutup. Biasanya aku akan kena omel penjaga sekolah karena lampu gym tidak dimatikan atau pintunya yang tidak ditutup," kata Daichi mengusap kepala Hinata.

"Benar'kah? Maaf maaf," kata Hinata kemudian tertawa.

Hari itu juga, Hinata dan Kageyama berlatih hingga malam. Meskipun begitu, ada beberapa anak kelas 2 yang ingin ikutan main seperti Tanaka dan Nishinoya. Jam kembali menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Sudah saatnya untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu. Yang terakhir pulang jangan lupa matikan lampu dan tutup pintu," kata Nishinoya kemudian pulang disusul oleh Kageyama. Hinata masih tinggal untuk beberapa saat membereskan tasnya lalu melangkah ke pintu keluar.

 _Dzing…_

Hinata sebenarnya cukup kaget dengan suara bola jatuh membuatanya tegang seketika. Ia melirik dari balik punggungnya dan melihat bola voli tersebut menggelinting menuju tiang net dan berhenti.

'Mungkin Tanaka-san masih ingin latihan,' batin Hinata mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku pulang duluan ya, Tanaka-san! Jangan lupa matikan lampu dan tutup pintunya loh. Nanti Daichi-san marah!" kata Hinata kemudian pulang.

Hari seperti itu terus berulang selama seminggu. Hinata akan menjadi yang selalu ditinggal sendirian. Mungkin itu sudah menjadi niat teman-temannya untuk menakut-nakuti Hinata. Namun, Hinata bersyukur karena bukan ia yang selalu terakhir pulang.

Pada keesokan harinya saat latihan pada jam malam sudah selesai, satu demi satu anggota Tim Karasuno pulang hingga menyisahkan Hinata dan Tanaka lagi yang sedang minum air dan membereskan tasnya.

"Tanaka-san. Maaf kemarin aku meninggalkanmu sedirian membereskan semuanya lagi," kata Hinata mendekati Tanaka. Malam sebelumnya, Hinata kembali menjadi salah satu yang terakhir pulang karena lagi-lagi Kageyama lari meninggalkan dia. Tanaka yang mendengarnya merengutkan alisnya dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku pulang duluan sebelum kalian semua pulang?" kata Tanaka dengan wajah bingung. Hinata yang mendengarnya menjadi pucat pasih. Darah di tubuhnya seakan membeku. "Sudah dulu ya," kata Tanaka melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata.

Begitu kesadarannya pulih, Hinata membawa tasnya dan melesat keluar pintu dengan cepat sambil berteriak, "Yang terakhir pulang matikan lampu dan tutup pintu!"

 _ **BLAM!**_

Dan lampu gym tersebut mati mendadak. Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Cahaya bulan menyinarinya sehingga bayangannya jatuh tepat di belakangnya. Hinata terdiam dengan mata membelak. Ia tidak bisa melangkah untuk lari ataupun berteriak minta tolong.

Sekarang ia tahu,

.

bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menjadi yang terakhir

.

Lalu sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya

 _ **Yang terakhir pulang**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin lari tapi tidak bisa. Ia bukan yang terakhir. Tak akan pernah menjadi yang terakhir. Sekuat apapun ia ingin tapi ia tidak bisa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tutup Pintu**_

 _ **BAM!**_

XXXX

 _ **Pada suatu waktu, ada seorang siswa yang selalu dipermainkan oleh teman sekelasnya karena kelambatannya.**_

' _ **Yang terakhir pulang kerjakan tugas piket.'**_

' _ **Yang terakhir pulang sirami tanaman di kebun sekolah.'**_

' _ **Yang terakhir pulang matikan lampu dan tutup pintu.'**_

 _ **Semua orang mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Pada akhirnya, ia tetap selalu menjadi yang terakhir. Seberapa-pun usahanya untuk mempercepat waktu pulangnya, teman-temannya selalu menghalangiya dan berteriak,**_

' _ **Yang terakhir pulang akan selalu terakhir!'**_

 _ **Pada suatu hari, anak tersebut mengikuti kegiatan klub olah raganya dan seperti biasa menjadi yang terakhir pulang. Para senpainya selalu berteriak,**_

' _ **Yang terakhir pulang matikan lampu dan tutup pintu!'**_

 _ **Tapi suatu hari, mereka berniat untuk melakukan sedikit kejahilan.**_

' _ **Ayo kita coba kurung dia semalam di ruang gym!' kata salah seorang di antara mereka. Seperti biasa, sang anak selalu menjadi yang terakhir. Ketika ia kana pulang, seniornya segera mengunci pintu gym tersebut.**_

 _ **BAM BAM BAM**_

 _ **Si anak terus menerus memukul pintu tersebut dan memohon untuk dikeluarkan. Tapi tidak ada yang berhasil.**_

' _ **Akulah yang terakhir! Jangan tutup pintunya!' teriak sang anak tapi tidak ada yang mendengar karena hari sudah malam dan lampu sudah dimatikan.**_

 _ **Keesokan harinya, ketika pintu gym dibuka, anak itu sudah hilang tanpa jejak. Para seniornya berpikir bahwa ia sudah pulang namun sejak hari itu, ia tidak pernah masuk sekolah. Orang tua mencarinya ke mana-mana tapi tidak ditemukan.**_

 _ **Lama kelamaan, mitos mulai menyebar di antara sekolah tersebut.**_

 _ **Mereka menyebutnya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yang Terakhir Pulang**_

XXXX

' _Bagaimana? Cerita yang menarik bukan?' tanyanya dengan nada yang mempermainkan sambil terus memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu berhenti menatap lurus kearahmu. 'Hm? Dilihat dari eskpresimu, aku bisa membaca ketakutan yang terlukis di sana. Khukhukhukuhukhu!'_

' _Hm…? Kau bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Yah, mari kita bilang ia berhasil keluar dari sana pada detik-detik terkahir. Tentunya setelah kejadian itu, ia tidak akan lagi berani tinggal sendirian.' Ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu dan tangannya._

' _Oho, kau terlihat lega. Aku tidak suka wajah legamu itu.'_

' _Datanglah lagi bila ingin mendengarkanku. Tapi jangan lupa, kau harus membawa yang lebih daripada yang hari ini.'_

 _Ia kemudian menengadah ke langit senja lalu berbalik menatapmu. Topeng burung tersebut nampak seperti wajah aslinya ketika ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan beberapa kali sebelum berhenti lagi._

' _Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Sebelum kau menjadi yang terakhir.'_

 _Sampai bertemu lagi_

* * *

P/S: Ketika menyebut Yang Terakhir Pulang sama saja memanggil si hantunya.

Moral: Jangan jadi yang terakhir.

Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa!

Fanfic pertama di fandom baru sekaligus first time horror genre, Haikyuu! Mohon bimbingan dari para senpai-senpai sekalian m(_ _)m

Mungkin nuansa seremnya masih kurang karena saya sendiri saat membuatnya yang cuma terpikirkan hanya 'bikin haikyuu horror bikin haikyuu horror'

Ya, intinya saya jatuh cinta dengan cerita horrornya Furudate-sensei dan beberapa gambar horror haikyuu #pencinta horror

Mohon review, favorite dan Follownya ya! Karena ini hanya akan ada 9 chapter oneshot, nantikan oneshot selanjutnya!


	2. Light

Disclaimer © Furudate Haruichi

Disarankan membaca di ruangan gelap dan seorang diri atau saat petang hari

* * *

Karasu Kara no Kaidan

(The Ghost Story From The Crow)

 _Saat sore menjelang dan langit memerah, pergilah ke belakang sekolah seorang diri tanpa dilihat oleh siapapun dan berdirilah di bawah satu-satunya pohon yang ada di sana dengan menghadap ke arah selatan. Pejamkan matamu dan katupkan kedua tanganmu lalu berbisiklah dengan pelan._

' _Aku ingin dengar cerita darimu.' Bisikkan kalimat itu sebanyak 4 kali tanpa sedikitpun membuka mata. Bila kau berhasil, angin akan berhembus pelan dari arah belakangmu dan kau akan mendengar suara kepakan sayap. Tanpa membuka matapun kau akan tahu bahwa seseorang hadir di belakangmu._

" _Oya? Kau lagi?" ucapnya. Kau membuka matamu dan berbalik. Di depanmu, nampak sosok layaknya manusia, ia lebih pendek atau sama tingginya denganmu dan bisa juga lebih tinggi darimu. Ia memakai jubah hitam dengan bulu-bulu hitam mengalungi bagian lehernya, wajahnya ditutupi oleh topeng gagak hitam dengan paruh yang panjang dan kerudung hitam._

 _Karasu nama sosok itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memperhatikanmu dengan kepala miring ke kanan. Meskipun terhalangi oleh topeng, kau bisa merasakan tatapannya yang tajam dan dingin, membuat suhu tubuhmu tiba-tiba menurun. Kau bisa meraskan satu persatu bagian tubuhmu tersasa kaku dan menegang tapi kau tetap berdiri di sana._

" _Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi kemari tapi ternyata aku salah, khukhukhukhu…" tawanya. Ia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya kearahmu. Kau mengerti apa yang ia minta. Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganmu padanya maupun berkedip sekalipun, kau meronggoh saku pakaianmu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantong kecil berisikan beras, terdengar dari suara gemerisik yang ditimbulkan._

 _Kau berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan kaku ke arah Karasu. Napasmu terasa pendek. Semakin kau mendekat, semakin takut kau menjadi, semakin dingin suhu tubuhmu, seakan darahmu juga ikut berhenti. Kau lalu meletakan bungkusan itu ditangannya dengan cepat lalu segera berjalan mundur menjauh karena pacuan adrenalin._

 _Karasu kembali menggoyang-goyangkan kantung tersebut ditelinganya lalu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil tak hentinya menatapmu._

" _Kau mau mendengar ceritaku? Apa kau yakin? Yah, mendengarkan cerita menyeramkan memang lebih baik dilakukan di tempat terang, bukan?"_

 _Aku menyebutnya_

 **Light**

Kuroo tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang terus memperhatikannya. Mungkin ia hanya paranoid saja karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia datang ke Miyagi bersama dengan tim volinya untuk berlatih tanding dengan Karasuno High.

Posisi futonnya adalah yang paling ujung dekat dengan jendela dan dinding. Disampingnya, Kenma sudah terlelap dengan tenang. Ia juga dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari beberapa rekan timnya terutama Taketora yang tidur bersebrangan dengannya. Menyerah berusaha menahan matanya terpejam, Kuroo membukanya, membalik posisi tubuhnya yang tengkurap menjadi telentang hingga ia menatap langit-langit hotel murah yang ia tinggali.

'Payah… kalau aku tidak bisa tidur besok aku akan dimarahi!' batin sang kapten. Ia-pun memutar posisi badannya kembali tengkurap dengan kepala menghadap seluruh rekan timnya. Pada saat itu, samar-samar dengan mata setengah terpejam, Kuroo dapat melihat sosok bayangan sedang duduk di ujung ruangan meskipun dalam keadaan gelap.

'Itu siapa? Inouka?' batin Kuroo berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya lagi.

Tapi Kuroo masih tidak bisa tidur.

Sang kapten membuka matanya dan kembali menemukan bayangan tersebut kini berdiri di tengah ruangan. Sontak, napas Kuroo berhenti mendadak dan matanya terbuka lebar. Bayangan itu tinggi. Lebih tinggi dari seluruh rekan timnya dan dirinya sendiri. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, berharap bayangan itu segera hilang dan ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

Tapi harapan Kuroo tidak terkabulkan. Semakin lama ia berkedip, ia merasa bila bayangan itu semakin mendekatinya. Kuroo dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin oleh keringat yang ia keluarkan. Bahkan ia dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri menggema di dalam kepalanya. Matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap bayangan tersebut.

Dalam hati ia ingin percaya,

Bahwa semua ini hanyalah halusinasi belaka!

'INI CUMA HALUSINASI! INI CUMA MIMPI!' batin Kuroo berteriak dengan keras. Untuk sekejab, Kuroo menemukan ide untuk mengeluarkannya dari situasi mengerikan ini.

Lampu

.

Andai saja ia bisa menyalakan lampu!

.

Rasa panik semakin menumpuk di dalam pikiran Kuroo saat ia menangkap sosok bayangan itu bergerak mendekat. Kuroo langsung bangun dan dengan cepat berlari menuju saklar. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tombol tersebut. Sedetik setelah tombol itu ditekan, lampu menyala terang.

Kuroo membalikkan tubuhnya dengan panik dan melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sosok bayangan hitam yang menghantuinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan omelan beberapa temannya yang terbangun akibat ulah Kuroo. Matanya terus waspada mencari mahluk itu tapi tidak ditemukan.

sedetik

dua detik ia menunggu

Akhirnya, Kuroo bisa menghembuskan napas kelegaan. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bernapas.

"Matikan lampunya, bodoh!" teriak Yaku tidak senang.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita tidur dengan lampu menyala saja?" kata Kuroo dengan suara bergetar dan senyumannya yang seperti biasa untuk menutupi rasa ketakutannya bila lampu dimatikan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka ribut tapi akhirnya menuruti perintah Kuroo dan membiarkan lampu menyala.

Kuroo kembali ke futon miliknya. Setidaknya dengan adanya lampu, ia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Kuroo menatap teman-temannya yang tertidur. Sedikit demi sedikit, matanya terasa berat, sekali 2 kali ia mengerjapkan matanya. Kantuk mulai menggapai angannya. Seiring dengan hilangnya kesadaran, Kuroo ingin memutar tubuhnya ke posisi tengkurap. Mungkin sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah wajah teman-temannya yang jengkel akibat ulahnya.

Dan matanya terbuka lebar dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Napas Kuroo kembali tercekat dan rasa takutlah yang kini menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

Bukan, bukan bayangan hitam tadi yang ia lihat.

Di bawah cahaya itu, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

.

.

.

.

Pria dewasa berpakaian serba hitam

.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah tirus mengerikan dan penuh dengan borok luka bakar hingga tidak berbentuk lagi

.

.

.

.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar menampakan kegelapan yang amat dalam

.

.

.

.

Dan mata merahnya yang melotot seakan ia tak memiliki kelopak mata

.

.

.

.

Saling beradu pandang dengannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seharusnya ia membiarkan lampu tetap mati**_

 **XXXX**

 **.**

 ** _Sejak awalnya tercipta terang dan gelap_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dunia ini sudah terbagi menjadi yang semestinya_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _jangan biarkan mahluk itu mendapatkan cahaya dalam gelap_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kau tak mau ia menemukanmu saat rohmu tidak ada dalam tubuhmu 'kan?_**

 ** _._**

XXXX

' _Dan inilah akhir dari ceritaku,' katanya kepadamu. 'Aku menjadi ingin tahu, apakah kau tidur dengan cahaya lampu atau tidak? Tapi aku yakin kau tidak suka dengan kegelapan. Yah, semua orang benci dengan kegelapan.' Karasu berjalan mendekatimu hingga ia tepat berada di depanmu. Saat kau melihatnya dari dekat, kau menyadari betapa menakutkannya topeng tersebut membuat tubuhmu merasa tidak nyaman. Dengan menatap topeng itu, kau teringat akan seluruh ketakutan dan fobia yang kau miliki._

 _'Kau takut denganku?' tanya Karasu. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu cepat. Meskipun begitu, ekspresimu mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Karasu diam mendengarkanmu saat kau bertanya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan suara bergetar hebat. 'Kuroo? Oh, dia tidur. Dan saat pagi datang, ia bangun dan menganggap semua itu hanyalah mimpi saja.'_

 _'Tapi apa benar itu adalah mimpi?'_

' _Akan kuberi tahu sesuatu yang bagus,' bisiknya pelan hingga kau harus memusatkan indra pendengaranmu untuk mendengarnya lebih jelas. 'Malam ini… pria itu ingin memperhatikanmu saat kau tidur.'_

' _Jangan nyalakan lampunya…!'_

 _Sampai Bertemu Lagi_

* * *

P/S: kalian tahu insidious?

Moral : tidur dalam gelap lebih menyehatkan dibanding tidur di bawah radiasi lampu.

Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa!

Bila chapter sebelumnya bisa membuat anda merinding, saya sepenuhnya berharap kali ini bisa memberikan mimpi buruk #PLAK!

Chapter kali ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi author. Author tipe yang lebih suka tidur dalam gelap - bener-bener gelap ketibang tidur dengan lampu nyala (lampau ac-pun masih terbilang mengganggu) soalnya Author suka melihat bayangan yang gak jelas di kamar author meskipun cuma halusinasi doank tapi tetep aja gak enak. Trus Author lebih banyak mimpi buruk pas tidur siang bolong dibanding tidur malam.

Oh ya, kata Light dalam chapter kali ini bisa berati lampu atau cahaya tergantung situasi

Mohon review, favo, dan follownya ya!


	3. Dengungan

Disclaimer © Furudate Haruichi

Disarankan membaca di ruangan gelap dan seorang diri atau saat petang hari

* * *

Karasu Kara no Kaidan

(The Ghost Story From The Crow)

 _Saat sore menjelang dan langit memerah, pergilah ke belakang sekolah seorang diri tanpa dilihat oleh siapapun dan berdirilah di bawah satu-satunya pohon yang ada di sana dengan menghadap ke arah selatan. Pejamkan matamu dan katupkan kedua tanganmu lalu berbisiklah dengan pelan._

' _Aku ingin dengar cerita darimu.' Bisikkan kalimat itu sebanyak 4 kali tanpa sedikitpun membuka mata. Bila kau berhasil, angin akan berhembus pelan dari arah belakangmu dan kau akan mendengar suara kepakan sayap. Tanpa membuka matapun kau akan tahu bahwa seseorang hadir di belakangmu._

 _Ngiiinggg…._

 _Untuk sesaat, kau merasakan telingamu berdengung ringan namun menyakitkan. Kau mengernyitkan dahi dan menggertakan gigi-gigimu untuk menahan rasa sakitnya sebelum kau berbalik dan melihat di depanmu, nampak sosok layaknya manusia, ia lebih pendek atau sama tingginya denganmu dan bisa juga lebih tinggi darimu. Ia memakai jubah hitam dengan bulu-bulu hitam mengalungi bagian lehernya, wajahnya ditutupi oleh topeng gagak hitam dengan paruh yang panjang dan kerudung hitam._

 _Karasu terdiam di sana menatapmu tajam dari balik topengnya lalu kau mendengar suara dengungan itu lagi._

 _Ngiiiinggggg_

 _Lebih jelas dan lebih menyakitkan. Kau menutup rapat kedua telingamu tapi suara itu tidak hilang. Seakan tengkorakmulah, pikiranmulah yang menghasilkan suara tersebut. Semakin lama suara itu semakin membesar membuat kepalamu seperti akan pecah, berat._

 _Dan terlebih,_

 _Membuatmu merasa takut._

 _Lalu semuanya hening._

 _Suara berdengung itu hilang. Dan kau bisa melepas kedua telingamu dan menatap Karasu lekat-lekat. Ia masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Diam bagaikan patung. Setelah keheningan yang singkat, kau bisa mendengar sebuah suara menghampiri indra pendengaranmu. Kau tidak tahu itu suara apa sehingga kau memusatkan pikiranmu mendengarnya lagi._

" _Kau menolakku," kata Karasu. "Kau menolak mendengar suaraku," lanjutnya terdengar pelan dan parau. Tubuhmu menegang untuk sesaat karena kau sangat terkejut. Kau ingin membantahnya tapi, suaramu tertahan di kerongkonganmu berserta ketakutan dan napasmu. Bahkan ketika kau bisa mendengar Karasu tertawa di sana, tubuhmu masih saja tidak bisa bergerak._

" _Aku hanya mempermainkanmu saja. Tak perlu setakut itu," kata Karasu menjulurkan tangannya. Kau yang masih takut dan marah karena lelucon tersebut, bergerak perlahan mengambil segulung tali merah dari sakumu dan berjalan mendekati Karasu._

 _Ngiingg…_

 _Setiap langkah yang kau ambil mendekatinya, kau bisa mendengar suara dengungan itu lagi. Diselanya, Karasu berkata dengan suara pelan._

 _Aku menyebutnya_

 **Dengungan**

Gymnasium sekolah SMA Seijou atau Aoba Johsai selalu saja ramai, terutama saat tim voli yang memakai tempat itu. Ramai akan suara peluit dari pelatih. Ramai akan suara gesekan bola yang dipukul maupun bergesekan dengan lantai. Ramai dengan suara anggota pemain voli yang menyoraki satu sama lain. Dan juga, ramai akan suara fangirl-nya Oikawa.

"Left! Left!" teriak Hanamaki memperhatikan arah datangnya bola ke lapangan mereka. Bola itu berhasil diterima dengan baik oleh Kunimi dan diarahkan tepat ke Oikawa.

"Oikawa!" teriak Iwaizumi sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat menantikan bola datang di depannya.

"Kindaichi!" teriak Oikawa mengejutkan Iwaizumi saat sang setter malah memberi bola kepada orang lain. Yang diteriaki-pun juga ikutan kaget sehingga tidak bisa melompat dan melakukan smash. "Loh? Ada apa?" tanya Oikawa bingung.

"BEGO!" teriak Iwaizumi menendang punggung Oikawa hingga membuatnya jatuh di lantai.

"Iwa-chan! Kenapa!?" kata Oikawa berlutut dan memegangi punggungnya yang sakit.

"AKU BERTERIAK MEMINTA BOLANYA! KAU BUDEK, YA!?" balas Iwaizumi sangat murka. Oikawa yang mendengarnya malah semakin bingung. Ia berdiri dan berpikir sambil memegangi telinga kanannya. Iwaizumi terdiam menanti jawaban setternya tersebut sambil terus memperhatikan ekspresi Oikawa yang berubah seperti merintih kesakitan.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak dengar. Berikutnya akan kuberikan padamu," kata Oikawa membuat Iwaizumi terheyak sebentar. Biasanya, Oikawa akan berlagak seperti seorang anak SD tapi, Oikawa menjawab Iwaizumi dengan santai dan nada bersalah.

Bukan hanya hari ini saja, Iwaizumi memergoki Oikawa tidak bisa mendengar seseorang dengan baik. Hal ini sudah bermula dari seminggu yang lalu. Saat semuanya sudah pulang dan hanya tersisa Oikawa di gym, membereskan sisa bola latihan servisnya. Ketika itu, Iwazumi berniat menjemput temannya itu.

Dan melihat Oikawa terdiam sambil terus menutupi kedua telinganya.

 _Ngiiiiingggggggggg…_

"Ich…" rintih Iwaizumi merasakan telinga kirinya berdengung dan sakit mendadak. Rasa sakit itu menjalar ke telinga kanannya. sontak Iwaizumi menutup kedua telinganya. Lalu rasa sakit itu hilang. Ketika ia sadar, dirinya sudah sendirian di Gym tersebut. Yang lain sudah pergi karena jam latihan kini telah usai. 'Ke mana semua orang? Tadi sepertinya masih ramai…' batin Iwaizumi.

Hening.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Iwaizumi saat itu.

Langit sudah gelap. Dan lampu gym yang menyala terasa panas.

Hening.

Dan hening.

.

.

Lalu dingin.

Tubuhnya bergidik seketika sebelum ia berlari keluar dari gymnasium menemui teman-temannya di ruangan klub. Napasnya sudah hampir putus saat berlari. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu mengingat ia adalah orang yang atletis.

Setidaknya ia bisa **mendengar** napasnya sendiri.

"Oh, Iwaizumi," sapa Matsukawa melihat Iwaizumi membuka pintu klub dengan sedikit kasar dan wajah setengah pucat. "Kau kenapa? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja," lanjut Matsukawa. Hanamaki dan Oikawa yang berada di ruangan tersebut juga ikut memandangi Iwaizumi.

"Kalian sejak kapan berada di sini?" tanya Iwaizumi berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Hanamaki dan Oikawa serta Matsukawa saling bertukar pandang sebelum menjawab bahwa mereka sudah memanggil Iwaizumi untuk kembali ke ruang klub tapi Iwaizumi terus menutup telinganya dan berdiam di tengah lapangan.

Otomatis Iwaizumi merasa seluruh tubuhnya berhenti berfungsi.

'Aku? Menutup telinga? Di tengah lapangan?'

"Kami sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali loh, Iwa-chan," kata Oikawa.

Ia teringat Oikawa. Seminggu yang lalu.

Berdiri di tengah lapangan.

 ** _Menutup kedua telinganya_**

 ** _._**

 ** _BERDIRI DI TENGAH LAPANGAN DAN MENUTUP KEDUA TELINGANYA_**

 ** _!_**

 ** _!_**

 ** _!_**

"Mungkin kau lelah. Pulang dan istirahatlah! kami duluan," kata Hanamaki mengajak pergi Matsukawa menyisahkan Oikawa dan Iwaizumi di ruangan tersebut.

.

hening.

.

Iwaizumi masih terpaku di tempat. Tidak bergerak. Tidak bersuara. Sehingga ia merasa seluruh akal sehatnya digerogoti keheningnya kelam. Lalu ia melihat Oikawa merintih dan memegangi telinga kanannya.

Tapi selalu saja hening.

"Kau… kenapa?" tanya Iwaizumi ragu-ragu.

.

Rasanya sangat hening.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini, telingaku berdengung. Rasanya sakit sekali," jawab Oikawa.

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teriakan fangirl-mu, kusokawa," jawab Iwaizumi berusaha menghilangkan keheningan dalam dirinya dan membuka lokernya. Namun, Oikawa tidak menjawab. Ia terdiam di sana, memegangi salah satu telinganya. "Oy… Oikawa…" panggil Iwaizumi.

Ngiiinggg….

.

Nggiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggggggggg…..

.

 ** _NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_**

Ia bisa melihat mulut Oikawa terbuka dan ia mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa mendengarkan Oikawa berbicara. Ruangan itu terlalu berisik. Tapi sangat hening.

Hening yang mencekam.

"A-aku akan tunggu di luar." Entah kenapa, Iwaizumi merasa takut. Ia merasa ruangan itu berdengung. Ia merasa ada yang salah. Adrenalin terpacu kuat di dalam darahnya. Ia harus pergi dari sana. Ada yag salah.

Ada yang salah.

.

Kenapa ruangan itu begitu hening.

.

.

Iwaizumi segera mengambil tasnya dan berbalik. Namun, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia terpaku. Terpaku menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya dan Oikawa di depan kaca jendela.

Bukan.

.

.

Bukan hanya dirinya dan Oikawa di sana.

Melainkan sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang tanpa mata dan hidung dan mulut besar yang memenuhi seluruh ruang wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bertengger di bahu Oikawa.

.

.

"Nee, Iwa-chan kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Oikawa setengah menggerutu ke arah Iwaizumi yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya lagi. Matanya masih terus memperhatikan perempuan tersebut membuka mulutnya, menampakan deretan gigi-gigi kuning dan bernoda kemerahan, bergerak mengucapakan sesuatu di telinga Oikawa.

"O-Oikawa…" panggil Iwaizumi dengan suara bergetar karena rasa takut sudah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Oikawa yang dipanggil tidak menjawab melainkan menutup telinga kanannya, tempat mulut perempuan itu berada dan memberikan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Kau memanggil, Iwa-chan?" kata Oikawa masih menutupi telinga kanannya. "Telingaku kenapa sakit sekali, ya?" ucap Oikawa.

Dan perempuan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Iwaizumi.

Jantung Iwaizumi serasa berhenti berdetak dan jatuh ke perutnya. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan wajah perempuan tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia tidak bisa bersuara lagi. Seluruh sel syarafnya serasa mati dan terlupakan.

Terutama ketika leher perempuan itu memanjang dan mendekatinya.

.

.

 **Ngiingggg…**

.

Ia tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Oikawa lagi.

.

.

Sekelilingnya serasa buram karena pengelihatannya hanya tertuju pada mulut sang perempuan.

.

.

Iwaizumi menutup kedua matanya erat-erat, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ngiingg**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dan Iwaizumi bisa merasakan telinga kanannya berdengung.**

 **XXXX**

 **Hanako bukanlah gadis yang pediam. Ia sangat suka bersosialisasi. Ia selalu punya keinginan untuk mengukapkan apa yang dipikirkannya dan dirasakannya kepada siapapun. Teman dan juga keluarganya. Ia juga tak segan menyapa orang yang baru ditemuinya.**

 **Sayangnya, semua orang tidak memperdulikannya. Teman-temannya mengabaikan dia. Orang tuanya tidak mau menjawab panggilannya. Saudara-saudaranya bahkan tidak lagi ingin berbicara kepadanya. Mereka semua merasa terganggu oleh Hanako.**

 **Tapi, Hanako tidak menyerah untuk bisa mengutarakan apa yang ia ingin ucapkan.**

 **Meskipun orang-orang hanya bisa mendengar suara dengungan di telinganya ketika mulut Hanako terbuka.**

XXXX

 _Karasu terdiam setelah mengakhiri kisahnya. Kau bisa merasakan tatapan dalam dari balik topengnya, memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik yang kau buat. Kau merasa tidak nyaman dan takut. Ingin sekali kau pergi dari sana tapi, ada sesuatu firasat yang mengatakan, kau harus tinggal._

 _Kau melihat Karasu mengangkat tangannya dan meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan paruh topengnya lalu menunjuk telinganya._

 _Hening._

 _Seluruh tempat itu menjadi hening._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Apa kau bisa mendengarnya? Suara berdengung itu?'_

 _Sampai Bertemu Lagi_

P/S: katanya, ketika telinga kalian berdengung, artinya 'seseorang' sedang berbisik padamu.

Moral : dengarkanlah

Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa minna-san!

Akhirnya bisa update. Cerita ini terinspirasi kisah teman sesama kerja part-time saya. Entah benar atau tidak. Karena selama saya tahu, ketika nonton tv saya sering banget dengar suara dengungan. Itu dulu kok.

Mohon, review, favorite, dan follownya untuk menantikan kisah horror selanjutnya.


	4. Di Mana?

Disclaimer © Furudate Haruichi

Disarankan membaca di ruangan gelap dan seorang diri atau saat petang hari

* * *

 **Karasu Kara no Kaidan**

 **(Ghost Story From The Crow)**

 _Saat sore menjelang dan langit memerah, pergilah ke belakang sekolah seorang diri tanpa dilihat oleh siapapun dan berdirilah di bawah satu-satunya pohon yang ada di sana dengan menghadap ke arah selatan. Pejamkan matamu dan katupkan kedua tanganmu lalu berbisiklah dengan pelan._

' _Aku ingin dengar cerita darimu.' Bisikkan kalimat itu sebanyak 4 kali tanpa sedikitpun membuka mata. Bila kau berhasil, angin akan berhembus pelan dari arah belakangmu dan kau akan mendengar suara kepakkan sayap. Tanpa membuka matapun kau akan tahu bahwa seseorang hadir di belakangmu._

 _"Tak kusangka hari ini kau membawa teman." Kau berbalik setelah mendengar perkataan Karasu dengan sangat terkejut. Tubuhmu bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Kau bisa merasakan aliran darahmu seakan membeku. Perasaan takutmu tidak terbendung lagi._ Tentu saja kau bingung dan takut dengan ucapan itu. Kau tahu peraturannya. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Semuanya sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Oh, _Apa kau datang sendirian?" tanya Karasu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Kau mengangguk dengan sangat kaku. Kau juga melihatnya menjulurkan tangan kanannya, meminta 'hadiah' darimu. Kau berjalan mendekat dan mengeluarkan sebungkus kecil garam yang dalam balutan kain hitam. Karasu menerimanya dengan gerakan jijik. Tapi, akhirnya, ia tertawa ringan._

" _Ufufufu. Aku salah tadi. Maafkan aku," katanya meminta maaf. Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan semua ini. Karasu melihatmu. Tapi kau tahu, matanya terfokus ke belakangmu sehingga kau berbalik dan tidak melihat siapa-pun di sana._

" _Manusia cenderung melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya ya, dari pada melihat apa yang di depannya saat kejadian seperti ini." Karasu tertawa kecil setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut._ _Tubuhmu kembali membeku sesaat dan terus menatap ke depanmu. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya kau, Karasu di belakangmu, bangunan sekolah di kananmu, dan pohon besar di samping kirimu. Apa yang ada di depanmu?_

" _Aku menyebutnya..."_

Di Mana?

Bokuto berlari menyusuri jalan di sebuah perumahan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya dan wajahnya yang pucat. Ia bisa merasakan napasnya hampir habis dan seluruh otot tubuhnya mulai kelelahan. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berhenti berlari. Belum saatnya ia berhenti berlari. Sangat cepatnya ia berlari, ia sempat kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke aspal dengan lututnya terlebih dahulu mendarat. Namun, rasa sakit sudah tidak bisa ia rasakan.

Bokuto berbelok di tikungan jalan dan terus berlari. Ia bisa merasakan kakinya sebentar lagi akan mati rasa. Ia merasa putus asa. Giginya saling bergretak. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata. Sejenak di depannya, Bokuto bisa melihat sebuah lampu jalan yang menyala sangat terang menyinari perempatan jalan.

Sinar dalam mata Bokuto kembali hidup. Ia berlari ke dekat lampu jalan itu dan duduk memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Berulang kali ia berusaha menahan napasnya selama mungkin dan memelankan detak jantungnya agar ia tidak ketahuan.

 _Sreek... sreek..._

Tubuh Bokuto kaku seketika ia mendengar suara tersebut. Ia segera menahan napasnya. Menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat hingga ia bisa merasakan tulang rahang atas dan bawahnya saling menekan satu salam lain.

 _Sreek... sreek..._

Bokuto memejamkan matanya saat suara itu semakin keras. Terus seperti itu sampai ia mendengar suara tersebut perlahan mengecil lagi dan menghilang. Perlahan, Bokuto membuka matanya dan berdiri. Menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain dirinya.

Setelah itu, ia berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Menuju rumahnya.

 _Jauh dari mahluk itu_

XXXX

"Bokuto-san!" ucap Akaashi memberi umpanan kepada Bokuto. Sang kapten sekaligus Ace Fukuroudani tersebut dengan senang hati melompat dan melakukan smash kebanggaannya. Hari ini suasana hatinya benar-benar diambang langit.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" teriaknya gembira membuat teman-temannya memandangnya sambil dalam hati menggerutu atas kebisingan yang diakibatkan oleh captain mereka dan menyuruhnya diam. Akaashi yang berada di dekatnya juga sebenarnya merasa terganggu tapi, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Nice kill, Bokuto-san," puji Akaashi datar.

"Hoo! Tentu saja! Aku 'kan adalah ace!" ucap Bokuto semakin senang dan berjalan mendatangi Yukie untuk meminta minum. Saat berjalan, Akaashi tanpa sengaja melihat memar kebiruan di salah satu lutut Bokuto.

"Apa kau terjatuh, Bokuto-san?" tanya Akaashi menghentikan langkah Bokuto.

"A-apa?" tanya Bokuto dengan nada tercekat. Akaashi bisa menyadarinya. Tubuh Bokuto yang terlihat kaku serta tangannya yang nampak bergetar. Akaashi menjadi bingung dan penasaran hingga ia memincingkan matanya. Bokuto tidak menjawab dan kembali memanggil Yukie untuk meminta minum, meninggalkan Akaashi dalam pikirannya.

'Aneh...' gumam Akaashi.

Saat latihan sudah selesai di waktu yang sangat larut, Akaashi semakin menyadari keanehan dengan diri Bokuto. Ia nampak terburu-buru membereskan barangnya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya meskipun udara tidak panas. Dan bokuto nampak ketakutan.

"Bokuto-san," panggil Akaashi menyentuh pundak Bokuto dan mengejutkan dia. Napas Bokuto terengah-engah dan ia juga tadi menepis tangan Akaashi. "Mari pulang bersama," ajak Akaashi.

"Apa? Tidak! Tidak!" jawab Bokuto lagi memasukan seluruh barangnya dengan asal dan pergi dengan cepat sambil berpamitan dari yang lain. Cerobohnya, ia lupa memasukan handuknya dan Akaashi sadar.

"Akan aku kembalikan ini padanya," ucap Akaashi kepada yang lain.

"Ou, keserahkan padamu," jawab Konoha.

Akaashi setengah berlari mengejar Bokuto. Padahal ia baru saja meninggalkan ruang klub tapi sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Dalam hati, ada kekhawatiran soal hari ini hingga membuatnya merasa tidak tenang.

Setelah sedikit lama berlari, Akaashi menemukan Bokuto, sedang berdiri termenung di sebuah jalan kecil menuju ke perumahan. Akaashi melihat Bokuto menggemgam tali tas sekolahnya dengan erat sebelum ia berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia pernah ke rumah Bokuto sesekali. Dan ia tahu, itu bukan arah ke rumahnya.

"Bokuto-san!" panggil Akaashi mengikuti langkah kaki Bokuto. Yang dipanggil menyadari kehadiran dirinya dan berbalik dengan wajah sangat pucat dan ketakutan.

"A-Akaashi? Kau 'kah itu?" tanya Bokuto. Nada suaranya bergertar.

"Bokuto-san, kau meninggalkan handukmu," kata Akaashi menyerahkan handuk Bokuto. Bukan menerimanya, Bokuto langsung menarik tangan Akaashi dan berjalan cepat ke depan. "Bokuto-san! Ada apa!?" tanya Akaashi terkejut sekaligus ngeri dengan perbuatan Bokuto.

"Jangan bicara..." bisik Bokuto pelan. "Dan jangan berbalik! Ikuti saja aku!" bisik Bokuto lagi. Akaashi terdiam dan mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh captain-nya.

Dan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

Seluruh tubuhnya mendingin. Akaashi bisa merasakan tekanan di daerah perutnya yang membuatnya mual. Ia juga susah bernapas dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Panik. Ia merasakan panik. Ia merasakan seluruh otot wajahnya menegang dan berdeyut. Panik yang luar biasa dan membuatnya ingin cepat berlari. Itu pula yang dirasakan oleh Bokuto sehingga ia berlari masih menarik tangan Akaashi.

Berlari dengan cepat. Keduanya berlari menyusuri jalan di sebuah perumahan. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh dan wajah keduanya yang pucat. Mereka bisa merasakan napas keduanya hampir habis dan seluruh otot tubuh mereka mulai kelelahan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berhenti berlari.

 _ **BELUM SAATNYA BERHENTI!**_

Bokuto menuntun Akaashi berbelok di tikungan jalan dan terus berlari. Mereka bisa merasakan kakinya sebentar lagi akan mati rasa. Keduanya putus asa. Gigi _nya_ saling bergretak. Pandangan _nya_ memburam karena air mata. Sejenak di depannya, Bokuto dan Akaashi bisa melihat sebuah lampu jalan yang menyala sangat terang menyinari perempatan jalan. Keduanya berhenti di sana.

"Berjanji padaku! Jangan lihat! Jangan lihat!" ucap Bokuto sebelum ia duduk memeluk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Akaashi mengikuti insting juga meniru posisi Bokuto dan duduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan memeluk kakinya erat.

Ia tak tahu mengapa. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa.

Ia tidak memahami _mengapa ia bisa begitu ketakutan seperti ini._

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Berulang kali ia berusaha menahan napasnya selama mungkin dan memelankan detak jantungnya

 _Sreek... Sreek..._

Akaashi menahan napasnya dengan paksa hingga dadanya sakit dan kepalanya pening oleh detak jantungnya. Ia juga bisa mendengar dengan samar suara isakan di sampingnya. Tak pernah ada sesuatu yang sangat menakutan yang dapat membuat Bokuto menangis.

Malangnya, rasa penasaran menghampiri Akaashi.

.

.

Sedikit...

.

.

Akaashi menaikan kepalanya untuk mengintip mahluk tersebut dan matanya membulat mendapati apa yang ia lihat.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada seorang-pun di sana.

.

Tapi ia tahu. Mahluk itu sedang lewat di depan matanya.

 _Sreek... Sreek..._

Akaashi bisa mendengar suara tersebut. Dan suara itu berhenti tak jauh darinya. Tubuh Akaashi sangat dingin dan membeku oleh rasa takut. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan napasnya dan laju adrenalin dalam tubuhnya. Bokuto juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua terperangkap di bawah sinar lampu jalanan tersebut. Keduanya kini berwajah sangat pucat dan bergetar hebat.

Meskipun begitu, Akaashi melirikan matanya hingga mencapai tepat gelap terdekat darinya yang tak disinari oleh cahaya. Terus menatap tempat tersebut dengan rasa takut yang semakin memakan dirinya.

 _Di sana ia berdiri_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di sana ia mengamati_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku melihatnya..." gumam Akaashi pelan dan Bokuto mendengarnya, mengangkat kepalanya dengan sangat pelan untuk melihat wajah shock dan pucat milik Akaashi seakan seluruh darahnya sudah habis terkuras dari dalam tubuhnya. _"Ma... afkan aku..."_ ucap Akaashi lagi dengan napas tercekat.

Andrenalin kini menguasai tubuh Bokuto dan ia menarik tangan Akaashi dan berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Bersama meninggalkan lampu jalan tersebut.

.

 _Yang meredup dan mati._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat oleh Akaashi?**_

 **XXXX**

 **Suatu ketika,**

 **Di jalan**

 **yang gelap.**

 **Dan di sudut ruangan kalian.**

 **Tempat ia berdiri sendirian.**

 **Menatap apa yang kalian lakukan.**

 **Dengan perasaan dengki dan benci.**

 **Aku tak akan mengungkapkannya.**

 **Dia tahu**

 **aku di sini.**

 **Aku tahu**

 **dia di sini.**

 **Sembunyikan dirimu**

 **Sembunyikan dirimu**

 **Jangan menatapnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN MENATAPNYA**

XXXX

 _Karasu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tawa cekikikan yang tertahan. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke kiri dan kanan saat ia tertawa. Tapi matanya selalu terpaku kepada sosokmu di depannya. Kau bingung dan merasa ngeri dengan gerakannya._

 _Dan tiba-tiba tawanya semakin menjadi dan bertambah kencang sampai ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit sore dan terus tertawa. Lalu berhenti dan menatapmu dalam. Kau sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang terkumpul di dalam dadamu hingga kau berbalik arah dan mulai akan berlari._

" _Kau tahu apa yang lucu?" tanya Karasu menghentikan langkahmu._

 _Kau tak berbalik untuk menatapnya._

" _Kau harus berbalik dan melihatnya sendiri," jawab Karasu. Kau bisa mendengar kepakan sayap dan kau berbalik. Tak ada sosok berjubah dan bertopeng gagak hitam di sana. Menyisahkan kau dan langit sore._

 _Lalu kau berbalik lagi._

Sampai Berjumpa Lagi

* * *

P/S: Saat membuat ini, saya merinding hebat. Dan, masalah perempatan jalan itu, biasanya banyak digunakan dalam cerita mistis karena 4 jalan bertemu di sana.

Moral: Curiosity could kill you.

Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa!

Sebenarnya saya pengen buat versi orang dari tulisan yang di bold (untuk menambah kesan seram tentunya) tersebut namun sayang, ffn tidak mengizinkan.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mengikuti sampai sejauh ini m(_ _)m

Nantikan kisah horror selanjutnya ya! Terakhir bersediakah untuk RnR


	5. Aa Kau Melihatku

Disclaimer © Furudate Haruichi

Disarankan membaca di ruangan gelap dan seorang diri atau saat petang hari

* * *

Karasu Kara no Kaidan

(The Ghost Story From The Crow)

 _Kau melihat langit sore berwarna merah dan orange menghiasi latar di belakang bangunan sekolahmu. Kau tak ingat bagaimana caramu datang ke sana. Yang kau tahu hanyalah, kau seorang diri. Yah, tidak sepenuh seorang diri karena setelah kau berpikir demikian, kau mendengar kepakan sayap berada di belakangmu. Kau berbalik dan menatap sosok Karasu berdiri di sana, letaknya cukup jauh darimu._

" _Kau tahu… aku berharap banyak padamu." Karasu terdiam sejenak dan tidak memiringkan kepalanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dari nada suaranya, ia terdengar sangat kecewa pada seuatu yang telah engkau lakukan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tanganmu. Kau merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak di perutmu. Membuatmu mual dan cemas._

" _Ketika kau menemuiku dengan tatapan takut, aku merasa bisa sama seperti yang lainnya. Membosankan. Tapi saat kau berbicara tanpa adanya keraguan sedikitpun, aku menarik semua pemikiran negatifku dan aku ingin bermain lebih denganmu." Kau menelan ludahmu sendiri. Membasahi tenggorokanmu yang terasa gersang. Kau diam dan begitu pula Karasu sebelum ia mendekatimu dalam satu hentakan dan berdiri tepat menatap matamu tajam lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya._

" _Tak ada satupun cerita bohong yang aku ucapkan," kata Karasu sambil berbisik. Kau merasakan bahaya mulai menghampirimu. Kau takut. Sangat takut._

 _Kau bahkan tak bisa mengenali suara Karasu lagi._

"Aa… Kau melihatku"

Siang itu usai kelas terakhir sekitar jam 3, Kageyama dengan cekatan membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya lalu pergi dari kelasnya. Lorong sekolah menjadi ramai dengan murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang. Ada yang berniat langsung pulang, ada pula yang seperti Kageyama berniat untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub sore mereka masing-masing. Kageyama berjalan dengan tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa meski dirinya sendiri ingin secepatnya memegang bola.

Saat berjalan, ia mendengar satu kelompok siswi yang berbisik satu sama lain di lorong sambil menunjuk sesuatu di depan jendela. Memperhatikan arah telunjuk siswi tersebut, Kageyama melihat sebuah pohon besar tepat berdiri di sana.

"Kau dengar? Katanya kalau kau bertemu gagak di sana, tubuhmu akan diambil oleh gagak tersebut," bisik salah satu siswi.

"Ehhh? Apa itu berati kau akan mati?" tanya seorang lagi.

"Entahlah. Tak ada yang pernah tahu kelanjutannya," jawab siswi tersebut.

"Menyeramkan sekali. Aku tidak mau terlibat hal-hal menyeramkan seperti itu."

"Cih." Kageyama berdecih ringan mendengar mereka sambil terus berjalan. Ia bukan tipe yang percaya begitu saja terhadap yang namanya hantu dan tahayul. Karena itu ia bisa berani meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di gym pada malam hari hanya untuk menakut-nakuti dia dan alasan lainnya mungkin ia sendiri ingin tahu kenyataan pahit yang dialami oleh patnernya itu.

Ia juga kena marah Ukai ketika pelatih itu tahu perbuatan Kageyama dari Hinata yang histeris keesokan harinya sambil menceritakan pengalamannya dengan si hantu penunggu gym tersebut yang hampir mereggut kepalanya. Setelah itu, Ukai melarang semua member untuk pulang di atas jam 8 malam mulai dari sekarang.

Berbicara soal ironi dicampur dengan cerita yang barusan Kageyama dengar.

" _Kageyama, kau mau dengar cerita seram?"_

Kageyama merinding mengingat Hinata pernah mengucapkan pertanyaan seperti itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu saat ia melihat Hinata berdiri sendirian di bawah pohon tersebut. Pohon besar yang katanya didiami oleh seekor gagak.

"Cih, dia hanya ingin menakut-nakuti aku saja," ucap Kageyama dalam hatinya dan sampailah ia di ruang klub. Para seniornya sudah ada di sana termasuk Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi. "Hm, Hinata belom datang?" tanya Kageyama tidak melihat si kepala orange di sana.

"Kau juga tidak tahu, Kageyama? Kami pikir dia bersamamu," kata Sugawara menatap Kageyama.

"Tidak. Terakhir aku lihat dia hanya pada latihan pagi tadi dan seterusnya tidak kelihatan," jawab Kageyama seadanya dan mulai berganti pakaian dan sepatunya dengan sepatu volley lalu mengikuti para seniornya menuju gym sambil sekali-kali melihat sekeliling mencari si pendek itu.

"AA! Shouyouuuu!" teriak Nishinoya membuat Kageyama mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nishinoya yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil terlihat sangat terkejut. Kageyama berjalan cepat untuk melihat Hinata yang nampak kebingungan dengan reaksi para seniornya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya ampun! Kau sudah ada di sini. Sejak kapan? Kau tidak datang ke ruang klub tadi!" kata Nishinoya berisik.

"Ee? Aku sudah datang lebih dahulu tadi hanya saja tidak ada orang di sana. Yah, kelasku tadi berakhir cepat sih," kata Hinata menggosok kepalanya.

"Kau bikin bingung saja, Hinata," komentar Yamaguchi dan semuanya masuk ke gym lalu mulai berlatih saat Ukai juga hadir di sana berselang beberapa menit. Kageyama terus fokus pada latihannya memberikan toss kepada anggota tim Karasuno dalam latihan spike.

Pada giliran Hinata, Kageyama memberikan tossnya seperti biasa tapi berakhir dengan bola tersebut terlalu pendek sehingga bola tersebut menyentuh lengan Hinata dan tidak ter-spike dengan sempurna. Saat Hinata mendarat, Kageyama tersadar.

"Maaf, itu terlalu pendek," kata Kageyama ragu.

"Haah? Tidak seperti Kageyama yang biasanya. Ada apa, Kageyama? Jangan-jangan kau masih bersalah karena meninggalkanku kan!" ucap Hinata meledek kemudian mendapat death glare dari Kageyama membuat Hinata memekik. Kageyama kembali fokus untuk memberikan toss kepada yang lain.

'Aku melompat terlalu tinggi. Tidak boleh, tidak boleh,' bisik sebuah suara yang sampai ke pendengaran Kageyama, membuatnya kembali berhenti dan buyar semua konsentrasinya.

"Kau bila sesuatu?" tanya Kageyama menghadap Hinata yang kembali memasang tampang bingung. Kageyama merasa banyak bisikan dan tatapan tajam menusuk punggungnya membuat dirinya merasa tegang seketika dan kembali melanjutkan latihan bersama yang lainnya tanpa adanya kejadian aneh apapun.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 18:00, langit sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Cahayanya memasuki sela-sela jendela dan pintu gym yang tidak ditutup rapat. Semuanya sedang istirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan latihan. Kageyama meminum air dari botolnya dengan mata terus melirik ke arah Hinata seakan terus mencurigainya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," kata Daichi keluar dari gym. Kageyama yang awalnya melihat Hinata, berganti jadi melihat Daichi yang pergi dari gym sambil disoraki oleh Sugawara yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat kembali dari BAB-nya dengan nada bercanda.

"Kageyama," panggil Hinata membuat Kageyama terkejut. Ia menoleh melihat tatapan intens dari Hinata menusuk langsung ke matanya. "Oi! Kageyama!" panggil Hinata lagi yang tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari Kageyama.

"A-apa?"

"Berikan aku toss!" kata Hinata membawa sebuah bola volley. Kageyama menerimanya dalam diam dan melihat Hinata sudah bersiap di lapangan.

'Hanya perasaanku saja kali ya. Aku jadi parno begini akibat kejadian waktu itu… Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Hinata,' batin Kageyama mengingat bagaimana Hinata memekik ketakutan dan mengadu pada Ukai lalu seminggu kemudian, setelah mendengar desas-desus gagak penghuni pohon belakang sekolah lalu bagaimana Hinata ditemukan oleh Kageyama.

Kageyama berusaha mengusir pikirannya itu dan menemani Hinata melakukan latihan toss dan spike dengan semangat. Malam harinya, seusai dengan perkataan pelatih, semuanya langsung beres-beres dan bersiap pulang.

"Naa Kageyama," panggil Hinata lagi. "Apa kau tidak berpikir captain sedikit aneh?" tanya Hinata. "Sudah dari kemarin di jam yang sama ia sering minta izin kelaur dari gym. Bilangnya ke toilet, dan bermacam alasan lainnya. Kau tidak sadar?" bisik Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Daichi yang menyuruh adik kelasnya untuk mempercepat kerja mereka.

"Kalau kau mau mendengar komentarku, kupikir kau yang aneh dari tadi," kata Kageyama.

"Hoo… begitu?" tanya Hinata melirik Kageyama dengan tatapan itu lagi.

"LIHAT! TINGKAHMU YANG ITU YANG ANEH!" teriak Kageyama kencang.

"HAH! KAU YANG ANEH! DARI TADI TOSS MU ADA YANG MELESET TERUS!" tantang Hinata.

"KAU YANG ANEH BOKE! HINATA BOKE!"

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar dan cepat pulang!" teriak Daichi mengejutkan keduanya.

"BA-BAIK!" jawab keduanya. Saat Kageyama ingin pergi membantu yang lainnya, pundaknya ditarik oleh Daichi.

"Kageyama, kau tidak usah memungsingkan banyak hal. Semuanya baik-baik saja kok. Tidak ada yang aneh. Kalian bersikap seperti biasanya kok," kata Daichi.

"Daichi-san, tapi…"

"Iya, kan?" kata Daichi mencengkram pundak Kageyama untuk mencegahnya berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Ya…" jawab Kageyama pelan.

"Kageyama. Maaf tapi, kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir terhadap Hinata. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja."

Perkataan Daichi terus tergiang di kepala Kageyama bahkan sampai membuat Kageyama tak bisa tidur. Bayang-bayang mata Hinata yang menatapnya tajam tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Ia juga berpikir tentang captainnya yang berlaku aneh di setiap sore saat langit berubah menjadi senja apalagi ketika Daichi mengatakan hal seperti itu. Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir, lalu Kageyama ingat akan sesuatu.

 _Ada yang berbisik saat ia melihat Hinata di bawah pohon tersebut._

Kageyama sontak bangun dari ranjangnya dengan keringat dingin mulai membuat suhu tubuhnya serasa turun.

 _Saat itu apa yang dibisikan kepadaku?_

Kageyama tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apa-apa dan berniat untuk mencari jawabannya. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya dalam balutan selimut di ranjangnya. Hati kecilnya mengatakan, ia harus mengikuti apa kata kaptennya dan melupakan hal ini. Bersikap seperti biasa dan kembali tidur. Meskipun hal tersebut tidak bisa ia lakukan, Kageyama tanpa diduga, malam itu ia tidur tanpa bermimpi apapun. Semuanya seakan gelap hingga pagi menjelang.

Latihan keesokan harinya, Kageyama tidak bisa tidak berhenti was-was. Ia terus memperhatikan Daichi yang tidak berubah meskipun nampak kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Ia juga memperhatikan Hinata yang berisik dan terus memintanya menemani latihan toss dan spike seperti biasanya.

Pada jam 18.00, langit berubah menjadi merah, Kageyama sudah bersiap untuk mengikuti Daichi tapi yang keluar pada jam sekian adalah…

"Hinata?" gumam Kageyama pelan. Pada hari itu, ia sudah bertekad untuk membuktikan bahwa kecurigaannya adalah benar. Hinata memang aneh. Pelan-pelan dan tanpa suara, Kageyama pergi keluar gym dan mengikuti Hinata menuju belakang sekolah. Kageyama bersembunyi di balik dinding dan terus memperhatikan Hinata yang berdiri di bawah pohon besar tersebut.

… Ka … … … ma … … ri…

Kageyama merasa ia mendapatkan bisikan dari seseorang. Tangannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin. Rasa dingin itu menjalar dari jarinya ke seluruh tubuhnya di bawah hangatnya sinar mentari sore. Sekali lagi.

…Ka…ge…ya..ma

Bisikan itu membentuk namanya. Ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang amat ia kenal. Kageyama tersentak dari rasa beku yang ia rasakan dan keluar dari persembunyiannya meneriakkan nama Hinata lalu membalikkan tubuh Hinata sehingga Hinata menghadapnya.

Mata Kageyama terbelak dan ia membatu di sana. Napasnya tercekat sehingga ia tidak bisa meneriakkan kengeriannya. Semuanya sudah terlambat ketika ia bertatapan mata dengan mahluk di depannya. Tak ada satu katapun dapat menggambarkan bagaimana ketakutan Kageyama di kala itu.

"Aa… Kau melihatku…"

Di saat terakhir, Kageyama bisa mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Daichi yang memperingatinya soal Hinata. Dan pada saat yang terlambat itulah ia bisa mendengar bisikan Hinata entah dari mana meneriakan satu kalimat yang amat disesalkan.

KAGEYAMA LARI

.

.

.

.

ITU BUKAN AKU!

 **XXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Padalah tinggal sedikit lagi ya. Sayang sekali."**

" **Tunggu!" kau bertiak langtang kepada kegelapan yang mulai memusnahkan sosok Karasu dari hadapanmu.**

" **Selamat Tinggal"**

* * *

Konnichiwa Minna... haish haish haish saya baru bisa mengupdate ini setelah sekian lama

baru kerasa rasa seram hantu akhir-akhir ini nih

btw btw btw, ini belom selesai loh, ditunggu kelanjutannya ya

PS: Ini lebih ke mistery. Tetap ikuti untuk mengetahui misteri sesungguhnya

Akhir kata, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Mohon review, follow dan favorite ;)


	6. 7 Keanehan Shizen Kokou Part 1

Disclaimer © Furudate Haruichi

Disarankan membaca di ruangan gelap dan seorang diri atau saat petang hari

PS: Ini adalah sub story yang terpisah dari Karasu series

* * *

Karasu Kara no Kaidan

(The Ghost Story From The Crow)

Sub Story – 7 Keanehan Shizen Kokou

Ternyata ini semua adalah ide buruk. Ya, sangat buruk. Begitulah yang Bokuto pikirkan ketika ia sekarang seorang diri berada di dekat gerbang masuk SMA Shizen. Seluruh tubuh yang bergetar hebat akibat adrenalin dari perasaan takut. Hal lain yang terbesit di otaknya adalah penyesalan karena ia sendiri yang mengusulkan hal ini pertama kali.

Beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum jam tidur, para kapten dan wakil kapten mengadakan rapat sebentar untuk membahas hasil latihan tadi pagi. Hasil yang paling bawah tentu saja didapatkan oleh Karasuno dengan total kalah lebih unggul dari total menang. Kuroo sudah menyengir-nyengir di samping Daichi yang kemudian berubah menjadi teriakan tertahan ketika Daichi menginjak kakinya dengan kencang. Semuanya terlihat santai dan tenang sampai rapat berakhir.

"Ehem… para wakil kapten diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara itu, para kapten tetap berada di sini," ucap Bokuto terlihat serius.

"Bokuto-san, bila sudah lewat dari jam tidur kita akan dimarahi oleh pelatih loh," saran Akaashi.

"Akaashi! Ini tidak akan lama kok! Sudah hush-hush…" ucap Bokuto. Para wakil kapten melihat satu-sama lain dan kepada kapten mereka sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. Mendengar langkah kaki mereka sudah jauh, Bokuto kembali duduk setengah berbisik.

"Oi Tarako, aku ingin tanya, apa sekolah ini tidak mempunyai 7 keanehan?" tanya Bokuto. Si 'Tarako' yang sebenarnya kesal dipanggil seperti itu hanya diam saja dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Ada…"

Seharusnya Bokuto tidak menanyakan maupun mengusulkan permasalahan ini. Sekarang ia terjebak sendirian di dekat pagar untuk membuktikan salah satu keanehan sekolah tersebut. Beruntungnya, ia tidak seorang diri membuktikannya. Kuroo yang sepertinya tertarik ikut. Daichi yang terpaksa terseret arus juga ikut. Sementara si 'Tarako' dan 'Brokoli' lebih memilih tidur.

"Si Tarako itu… pasti dia tahu sesuatu makanya tidak ikut! Sial! Sial!" maki Bokuto semakin menggigil. Ia merasakan dingin sekaligus panas di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia kemudian menatap bangunan depan sekolah yang sudah tidak ada pencahayaan dengan pandangan takut serta gusar. Sekali lagi ia menarik napas dan bersiap untuk memulai dari awal.

 _Keanehan 1 : Bayangan mata di jendela_

 _Pada malam hari, berdirilah di halaman depan dekat dengan pagar atau sampai kau bisa melihat keseluruhan bangunan. Tutuplah seluruh wajahmu dengan kedua telapak tanganmu dan cobalah melihat dari sela-sela jarimu. Kemudian, hitunglah jendela dari yang paling atas. Bila kau beruntung, kau bisa melihat sepasang mata menatapmu dari jendela tersebut._

Bokuto menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya tanpa merapatkan kedua jarinya. Sejujurnya ia tak mau melihat ke dapan. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia tidak akan melihat hal aneh dan janggal.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit. Dalam dekapan tangannya sendiri, ia bisa merasakan hawa napasnya yang hangat serta mendengar suara napasnya memburu. Ia mulai menghitung dari jendela paling kanan di lantai 3.

"1, 2, 3, 4…" Bokuto berusaha menarik napas sebari menghitung. Rasanya sesak sekali dan ia menahan antara akan tersedak atau terus bernapas. Hitungannya terus berlanjut sampai ia mencapai jendela paling tengah dan hitungannya berhenti.

 _Ia beruntung_

Bokuto melihat putih. 2 titik putih buram. 2 titik putih yang besar layaknya bola mata. Bergerak seakan ke arah kiri kemudian berhenti. Berhenti seakan ia tahu sedang diawasi. Lalu menatap Bokuto dengan tatapan kosong yang tajam.

Menatapnya. Menatapnya. MATA ITU!

Bokuto langsung menjerit dan menutup kedua matanya. Kakinya tanpa sadar sudah berlari memasuki gedung sekolah tanpa mau melihat ke atas. Ia tidak yakin apa yang ia lihat itu hanya ilusi atau kenyataan.

 _Tapi, bukankah ia beruntung?_

 _._

 _._

Bokuto bukanlah tipe pemikir. Tapi saat itu, ia berpikir apapun caranya agar ia tidak melihat lagi kedua mata tersebut.

XXXX

 _Keanehan 2 : Jangan Mencontek_

 _Di Tahun 2 Kelas 2. Buatlah seakan-akan kau sedang menghadapi ujian. Duduklah di kursi manapun yang kau suka dan selipkan secari kertas di laci bawah mejamu. Kertas tersebut harus kosong. Setelah itu tunggulah beberapa saat. Apabila kau sudah merasa tidak nyaman, tariklah kertas tersebut dan pandangi seperti kau akan mencontek. Hantu guru kemudian akan mengatakan padamu untuk 'JANGAN MENCONTEK'_

Kuroo tidak mengerti kenapa ia jadi setuju untuk mengikuti permainan Bokuto. Ia awalnya berpikir ini akan menjadi menarik. Apabila dimainkan oleh banyak orang. Nyatanya, hanya dia dan Bokuto serta Daichi yang ia tarik paksa untuk ikut.

Kuroo berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah yang gelap gulita di lantai 2. Suasana lorong itu terasa sunyi sekali. Hanya sesekali suara gesekan sendal dan lantai yang terdengar. Kuroo melihat ke luar jendela dan menatap lapangan lari shizen dengan bosan. Apalagi ia membawa 2 buah kertas dan sebuah pensil yang diperlukan untuk membuktikan keanehan ke-2.

Tak lama, Kuroo mendongak dan menatap papan kelas yang bertuliskan ２年２組 di atas pintu. Kuroo mencoba untuk membuka pintu kelas tersebut yang ternyata dikunci.

"Ah benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak berpikir kalau ruang kelas yang tidak dipakai tidak akan dikunci," gumam Kuroo mengusap kepalanya. "Yah, tak apa. Bilang saja pada Bokuto kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa," ucap Kuroo dengan tenang dan berjalan lurus lagi hanya untuk mengulur waktu.

Saat ia melewati pintu belakang kelas, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka seakan dibanting mengagetkan Kuroo yang langsung bergidik ngeri dan melangkah mundur menjauhi pintu. Jantung Kuroo langsung terpacu dengan cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi siaga. Siap untuk lari atau menghadapi apapun yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kuroo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan tepat di depan ambang pintu. Matanya nyaris tidak bisa melihat apapun yang ada di dalam sana. Semuanya gelap. Seperti pintu itu akan membawanya menuju dunia lain. Kuroo berusaha menenangkan diri. Bila Bokuto ataupun Daichi tahu apa yang ia alami saat ini mereka pasti akan tertawa. Tertawa dan memanggil Kuroo penakut berbadan tinggi.

Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu harus masuk atau tidak. Otaknya berkata 'tidak' tapi harga dirinya berkata 'iya'. Membenci dirinya sendiri, Kuroo masuk ke kelas tersebut dan menutup pintunya. Untuk sementara waktu, ia menyesuaikan diri di dalam kegelapan tersebut. Hatinya menjerit karena takut. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mundur lagi. Merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa lari, Kuroo sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan pintu tersebut untuk memulai pembuktiannya.

Kuroo meletakkan pensil dan kertas di atas meja. Serta secarik kertas di laci meja. Ia duduk dan memegang pensil seakan ingin menulis sesuatu di sana. Kuroo tidak mengerti di bagian mana ia harus segera melihat kertas dalam laci tersebut. Ia sudah tidak merasa nyaman dan tegang setelah kejadian pintu tadi.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Ayo selesaikan semua ini!" Kuroo menarik kertas kosong yang ada di bawah laci dan menatapnya. Terus menatapnya seakan berharap. Entah semenit atau 5 menit telah berlalu, ia tidak tahu lagi.

Merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa, Kuroo menghela napas kemudian bangun dari tempat duduk tersebut dan akan segera pergi. Tapi sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya mematung di tempat. Kuroo tentu saja ingin lari. Sangat ingin lari. Ia tidak berani melihat ke bawah. Ia bisa merasakan sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang dingin mencengkram kakinya. Napasnya tertahan dan otot kakinya menegang. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar.

"Jangan menyotek…. Jangan menyontek… jangan meycontek…"

Kuroo menggerakan kakinya yang dicengkram dengan perlahan untuk menjauh tapi tangan itu menariknya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Kuroo berbalik dan melihat sosok hitam di bawah mejanya. Merangkak di sana sambil menahan kaki Kuroo.

"Jangan menyontek…" ucapnya terus bertubi-tubi. Kuroo berdiam dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin. Ia panik, sampai tak bisa bergerak. Adrenalinnya terpacu tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak. Kuroo semakin ketakutan ketika ia melihat makhluk itu merangkak ingin menggapainya. "KUBUNUH KAU!"

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroo tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa lolos. Yang ia ingat adalah ia tiba-tiba saja bisa lepas dan lari dari kelas tersebut. Lari terus dan terus. Sampai suara itu menghilang.

XXXX

 _Keanehan 3 : Pasien Abadi_

 _Kamar ruang kesehatan memiliki 3 buah ranjang. 2 ranjang terpisahkan oleh tirai dan 1 ranjang oleh lemari obat. Tidurlah di ranjang tengah dan hadaplah ke tirai lalu ucapkan 'Aku tidak ingin sakit' 'Aku tidak sakit' 'Jangan tinggalkan aku'. Saat kau selesai, tunggulah beberapa saat. Kau akan melihat bayangan muncul dari tirai tersebut._

Daichi tidak mau masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah menyesal tidak meninju Kuroo yang menariknya dalam permainan Bokuto. Daichi tidak takut hantu. Ia seharusnya tidak takut terhadap hantu. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak bergeming ketika sudah sampai di tujuannya.

Sebenarnya ia sempat salah jalan sehingga harus sedikit berkeliling dalam gedung sekolah bahkan berada di lorong lantai 2 hanya untuk mencapai ujung sekolah yang satu lagi lebih cepat. Saat ia berjalan, ia melihat Bokuto berdiri di dekat pagar sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan paniknya.

Daichi tidak mengerti mengapa ia berlari seperti itu. Apakah ia terlihat seperti hantu karena ia memakai kaos putih? Tidak masuk akal.

Daichi menghela napas panjang mengingat bagaimana reaksi Bokuto tadi. Ia semakin ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Tangannya sudah setengah terjulur untuk membuka pintu. Rasanya berat dan kaku. Ia setengah menarik tangannya agar ia tidak usah masuk. Rahangnya disatukan dengan tekanan untuk mencegahnya berteriak sebelum ia membuka pintu. Menutupnya kencang dan segera berbaring di ranjang yang paling tengah.

Ia lupa akan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia panik sekarang dan kepalanya kosong. Ia berusaha mengingat kalimat apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Ia membalik posisinya dan menghadap tirai. Ia sudah ingat dengan kalimat tersebut dan dengan suara bergetar ia mengucapkannya.

"Aku tidak ingin sakit." Daichi menelan ludahnya sendiri dan setengah meringkuk. "Aku tidak… sakit…" Daichi menatap tirai tersebut dengan horor ketika ia sudah bisa melihat sebuah bayangan berbentuk orang, setengah badan, menghadap ke arahnya seakan berdiri di dekatnya, perlahan naik dan bertambah tinggi. "Jangan…" Daichi sudah tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. "Jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Daichi bangun dan mundur hingga tubuhnya membentur lemari. Ia terus menatap bayangan itu sampai ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

'Tunggu dulu… bayangan itu aneh… kenapa hanya setengah badannya saja yang terlihat menghadap lurus ke sini. Lagipula dari sudut ini… object bayangannya nampak berasal dari atas… Ja-Jangan-jangan…?' Daichi berbalik dengan cepat menatap belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah atas lemari tersebut. Sejenak, Daichi terpaku menatap 2 buah mata bolong dan sosok anak kecil terus memperhatikanya dengan seringaian lebar dari mulutnya yang putus. Saat Daichi tahu kehadiran anak itu, ia semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan darah menetes dari mulutnya itu.

Daichi berteriak kencang sebelum bangun dan berlari ke arah pintu masuk. Ia berusaha membuka pintu tersebut tapi tidak bisa. Pintu itu seakan tersangkut. Apa karena ia menutupnya dengan terlalu keras tadi? Ia tidak tahu.

Panik dan takut. Putus asa serta tidak ingin mati. Semua perasaan itu teraduk dalam pikirannya membuat ia mulai menggedorkan pintu dan berteriak untuk keluar. Ia tidak berani melihat ke belakang. Ia hanya ingin keluar sekarang juga.

"Keluarkan aku! Tolong! Siapa saja!" teriaknya kencang sebelum pintu itu terbuka.

To Be Continued

* * *

Konnichiwa para readers sekalian.

Chapter ini agak sedikit beda ya. Ya saya tahu kok. Tapi memang begini alur yang sudah saya pikirkan

Sedikit membagi kisah, saya baru saja pindah ke kosan baru. Ohohohoho

Semoga malam ini tidur kalian nyaman ya ;)

Sekian dan terima kasih. Mohon RnR nya jangan lupa ya~


End file.
